Flying Nimbus
Flying Nimbus (筋斗雲, Kinto'un) is a yellow magical cloud that serves as a vehicle. Goku obtains the Nimbus from Master Roshi in the third episode of Dragon Ball, as a consolation for saving Turtle. It served Goku and his sons well throughout Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, by acting as a way for them to fly around at high speeds without using up any energy. The Nimbus makes its last brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT at the closing scene of the last episode, when Goku flies off on it. Overview The Flying Nimbus was originally given to Master Roshi by Korin upon reaching the top of Korin Tower. He, in turn, gave it to Goku as a replacement reward for rescuing Master Roshi's Turtle (in the manga and original Japanese anime dub, Roshi originally intended to have his Immortal Phoenix grant Goku immortality, but Turtle reminded the hermit that the creature had died from tainted birdseed(This is also used in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power).Dragon Ball — Volume 1, Chapter 4 — "They Call Him... the Turtle Hermit!" In the English anime, the gift was to be a Magic Carpet, but Turtle reminded Master Roshi that it was at the cleaners. The cloud could only be ridden by someone with a pure heart, so Roshi was unable to demonstrate how to use it due to his lust for women, nor could Bulma who was also impure. This is also comically used several other times to reveal the true nature of many others, such as Krillin who immediately confessed to his adult magazines which he was carrying. There is one exception to this policy, the fact that the cloud can also support inanimate objects lain upon it, which as such are free of any particular alignment.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #12 ("The High Price of Education") Goku's original Nimbus was destroyed by King Piccolo's son Tambourine, but he is given another one, this time from Korin after Goku survived drinking the Ultra Divine Water. Korin possesses several Nimbus's, which are stored together as a big orange cloud. Goku chose a new one from this stock, and this one continued to be used by both Goku and his son for the rest of the series. During Dragon Ball Z, the Nimbus was used by Goku during the Vegeta Saga. He used the Nimbus to chase down and save Gohan from Raditz, and to race toward the battlefield to save his friends from the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. The Nimbus perhaps most notably saved Gohan from being stomped to death by Nappa. However, this is it's last appearance for quite some time, as the use of high-speed flight outclasses it. However, it is seen again in the Great Saiyaman Saga when Gohan also used it to fly from Mount Paozu to Orange Star High School, and even raced with it after becoming Great Saiyaman. He later gave it to his little brother, Goten, after getting the Saiyaman Watch from Bulma, which allowed him to fly without the fear of someone recognizing him. The Nimbus is only used by Goten once, as he would soon learn to fly after Gohan teaches him. This would be the final time the cloud would appear in both the anime and manga of Dragon Ball Z. The Nimbus makes its final appearance in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, in which Goku says goodbye to the audience and flies away on it. Riders Pure-hearted riders *Korin (Owned many of them; even had different types of Nimbus) *Master Roshi: It is unknown if he ever could ride it (though very likely as Turtle is surprised that he could no longer ride it when Master Roshi gives it to Goku), but he at least owned it before giving it to Goku. *Goku (Used Nimbus to travel as both a child and an adult) *Chi-Chi (Was able to ride on Goku's as a child; as well as during the final episodes of the Dragon Ball anime, she also has one in Super Dragon Ball Z) *A mermaid (in "Goku's Rival") *A woman that Goku found for Roshi (in "Goku's Rival") *Launch (Flew with Goku once, likely can only do so while in her "good" personality) *Nam (when Goku rescued him in the Roaming Lake episode) *Arale Norimaki: Seen riding it with the Gatchan in the episode "Penguin Village". *Upa (Flew with Goku on it several times) *Gohan (Used his father's as a teenager to travel to and from High School; he even races it as Great Saiyaman; saved him from being stomped by Nappa as a child; eventually he gave it to Goten) *Goten (Uses his father's; given to him by Gohan to keep) *Uub: Pure-hearted reincarnation of Kid Buu. Nimbus given to him by Goku. Other riders *Krillin (Though not pure, he flew it holding his arms around Goku) *Bulma (Though not pure, was able to shrink herself and rode in Goku's shirt) Cross over riders *Monkey D. Luffy (The cloud caught him during the crossover battle vs Enel and the crossover story Cross Epoch with One Piece and Dragon Ball Z cast) *Tony Tony Chopper (shown riding in the ending of Battle Stadium D.O.N. and in the Dream 9 eyecatch) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump crossover) Origin The Flying Nimbus is one of the two items that Goku possessed that mimics the character "Sun Wukong" in the Chinese novel, Journey to the West. Sun Wukong rides on a magic cloud, and the other is the Power Pole, which Sun Wukong also uses. Dark Nimbus There is a variation called the Dark Nimbus that can be used by impure or evil people. But, as demonstrated on Mercenary Tao, it could be controlled by Korin to fail to work. Trivia *The flying nimbus can fly very high. When Goku tried to use the nimbus to go to Kami's Lookout, Korin said this is the highest he can go. This is probably because Kami's Lookout is above the clouds. *Yajirobe attempts to ride Korin's Flying Nimbus, but is not successful showing he does not have a pure heart. *Though it was said that the Nimbus Cloud cannot be destroyed during the Red Ribbon Arc, Tambourine somehow destroyed it. It is possible that this is because Tambourine used energy, as opposed to the missile Silver used to blast it. It is also possible that it's because no one as powerful as Tambourine had ever tried to before the King Piccolo Saga in the Dragon Ball series. *The subtitles of the European version of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai refer to it as Magic Cloud. *In the Italian Dub, it's named Nuvola (Cloud) Speedy. *In Dragon Ball: Origins, the Nimbus is shown to fly at over 400 mph. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Trunks is shown riding alongside Goten on the Nimbus cloud at the game's main menu. *Although Gohan gives the Nimbus to his younger brother Goten, which originally belonged to their father, Goku has a Nimbus cloud in the manga which he gives to Uub. References Category:Vehicles Category:Objects